


Warm Fuzzy Feeling

by Livinglikestars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Character Death, Comforting Castiel (Supernatural), Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Angst, Dean is being Dean and closing up, Depressive Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sad, Sam Winchester Dies, Snogging, Whiskey - Freeform, Worried Castiel (Supernatural), cas comforts dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinglikestars/pseuds/Livinglikestars
Summary: Sam's death hits Dean too hard, intensifying his alcohol addiction and numbness. Castiel does what he can to help Dean through this ruff time.





	Warm Fuzzy Feeling

Everything happened so fast. 

Dean didn't know how to react, his world was slowly collapsing and he couldn't stop it, his family was gone, his life had been shattered to pieces by one single bullet, one little piece of metal as insignificant as himself. But, after all, not so insignificant, as that bullet had killed his little brother. Poor young Sammy, just trying to save his hero. But now that hero was killed too, gone away with him forever. That hero, Dean Winchester, after so must death, so much pain, so much horror, had finally given up. And it was a very slow and painful death.

"Dean?" Castiel gently called for him, almost like a whisper which seemed to get lost on Dean's thought-filled and broken mind. Stepping closer, Cas called out to him again, tripping over the empty bottles of whiskey on the floor. Dean's body seemed to be frozen, not one single muscle was visibly moving, not even his shoulders moving up and down with his breath.

"I thought you said you weren't drinking anymore," Castiel said as he sat on the old, dusty couch next to Dean, keeping on trying to reach him, something he has been doing for the last couple of weeks, and failing each time.

"Believe me, it's not by choice," Dean keeps staying still, only his mouth moving, releasing his deep, hoarse voice which hadn't been used in a long time. Castiel was happy that he was talking again, but not happy enough to smile. 

"No one is forcing you!" Cas scolded, more out of worry than anger, taking Dean by one of his arms, in attempt to take him to his room. Supporting the hunter’s weight on his shoulders wasn’t difficult at all, Castiel is a very strong being. But just seeing how far Dean has fallen breaks Cas’s angelic heart into a thousand little pieces.

"No one is stopping me either," Dean said, trying to sound annoyed but the pain was still too strong to let other emotions manifest themselves. Castiel knew he couldn't argue with that, Sam was the only person that always stopped Dean from drinking too much, but unfortunately, Sam wasn't there anymore to do that. Castiel did try many times to stop Dean’s addiction but only Sam seemed to have a real impact on him when it came to that problem.

"Come on," Castiel guided Dean into his bedroom, pulling back the blanket on the bed for him to lay down and rest, which Dean didn't seem to be doing either, causing him to have very deep dark circles under his eyes, destroying his natural beauty, or so Castiel thought.

Dean forced himself not to speak once more, just letting Castiel guide him to lay down on his bed. Dean didn't care about what happened around him or to him anymore, he was only focused on the image of his brother bleeding out appearing in his head over and over again. Sometimes it would make him cry for hours, the memories of his brother. Dean would get mad at himself for torturing his mind like that. But, on good days, he would smile and maybe even laugh, but that was too rare. So rare that not even the angel knew about those good little moments.

"He's a bitch," said Dean, as Cas snuggled him in the bed.

"Who's a bitch, Dean?" Castiel tilted his head slightly, confused at the random thought Dean had just voiced.

"Sam..." Dean looked blankly at the wall, no expression on his face, just nothing. Dean was trying a new approach to fight this pain, and right now the plan was to not feel any emotions at all. Although, it didn’t seem to be working.

"Why do you say that?" Castiel asked quietly, sitting next to him on the bed. Dean let out a sigh, turning his face slowly towards the angel.

"Because he saved me. He shouldn't have," responded Dean, his green eyes not looking so green anymore. They lost their colour, their glow, and that broke Cas' heart. Those big shinnying eyes were his favourite thing in the world, the one thing that never failed to make him smile. But now they lost their magic and became sad, almost like they died.

"But Dean, if he hadn't save you, you would be dead now," Cas said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. Just thinking about it made the angel's eyes slowly start to water, causing the deep blue irises to glow like stars.

“That’s the point. I should be dead, not him. It’s all my fault,” Dean said, turning his face away. It felt impossible to face those sad eyes, on any other day he would, but since Sam died he has been holding back tears 24/7 and seeing his best friend about to break into tears made him feel almost as broken as when he saw his brother die in his arms.

“Please don’t say that Dean, it’s not your fault, you didn’t force him to do anything. You’re here with me, alive, isn’t that good?” Castiel quickly rubbed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. He placed a hand on Dean's cheek turning his head to face him.

“I’m still here. You’re not alone Dean.”  
Dean said nothing, nodding his head slightly to indicate he had heard him. The depth of Cas’ words, as harsh of reality as they were, carried a lot of truth that he could not deny. Since the first moment Dean met Cas, he simply didn’t feel alone anymore, even when he couldn’t see Cas, he could feel his presence, his grace filling his body with a warm fuzzy feeling. Everything fit with Castiel, at least it did until Sam died.

“But... He should be here… He deserves a life… A good life… I...” tears slowly started to fall from his eyes but before he could finish his sentence Castiel held his cheeks in his hands and kissed his lips gently. Castiel pulled away and looked into his deep, green eyes after only a few seconds, barely enough time for Dean to register what just happened.

“I saw it in a movie. He said a kiss is the best way to make someone stop talking,” Castiel explained as a small, innocent smile appeared on his lips. Dean didn’t answer, he simply wrapped his arms around the angel and hugged him tightly.

“Please stay,” Dean’s voice left his mouth like a soft whisper but Castiel could hear him perfectly, his voice being the only thing Cas was listening to.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Castiel pulled Dean’s body closer to his and ran his fingers through his hair, gently scratching his head until Dean fell into a deep sleep. For the first time in days, Dean felt that warm, fuzzy feeling that only Cas could give him and he didn't want it to stop ever again.


End file.
